


50 phrases Heroes !

by Melie



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, 50 Sentences, Bittersweet, Family, Français | French, POV First Person, POV Third Person, Sad, community: une_phrase
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-24
Updated: 2007-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 phrases sur les personnages de Heroes (saison 1, spoilers sur toute la saison).</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 phrases Heroes !

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai essayé d'écrire sur à peu près tous les personnages, et pas mal de couples. S'il faut que je mette en face de chaque thème le personnage ou le couple auquel je me rapporte pour que ce soit plus clair, n'hésitez pas à me le dire :-)

**01\. tu me plais**  
Un accident, elle renverse un verre, comme dans un film, Nathan croise son regard, et il sait : tu me plais.

 **02\. des appétits vicieux**  
Jessica a ce que d'autres pourraient appeler des appétits vicieux ; qu'ils ne se gênent pas pour lui donner tous les noms qu'ils veulent, elle sait qu'elle peut couper un homme en deux… littéralement.

 **03\. sans trouver de réponse**  
Mohinder a relu les théories de son père pour comprendre le pourquoi de son départ, et trouve des réponses, mais pas celles qu'il cherchait.

 **04\. des cicatrices qui se rouvrent**  
Parfois, elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour en avoir, des cicatrices, qui pourraient se rouvrir, et lui faire sentir une douleur oubliée ; car la douleur qu'elle ressent surpasse tous les coups qu'elle se prend et ces blessures qui se ferment trop vite.

 **05\. ma tête, ce chaos**  
En soi, c'est pire, bien pire, qu'une gueule de bois : les pensées des autres étouffent les siennes, et Matt se laisse envahir par le chaos.

 **06\. purifier**  
Molly Walker reprend des forces au fur et à mesure que son sang se purifie, et offre à son deuxième héros un sourire des plus chaleureux.

 **07\. mon rêve en noires étincelles**  
Le rêve s'évanouit enfin, en noires étincelles, et Peter Petrelli n'a plus qu'à se lever et à partir, quitter l'hôpital, quitter la ville, aussi loin qu'il le peut.

 **08\. je n'ai jamais accepté**  
Non, D.L. n'a jamais accepté d'être séparé d'elle, encore moins de son fils, jamais, et jamais il ne l'acceptera.

 **09\. et moi qui croyais**  
Et elle qui croyait leurs problèmes terminés, leur mariage sauvé, Janice découvre qu'il n'en est rien le lendemain de cette si belle journée.

 **10\. tout s'oublie**  
Du moins, c'est ce qu'on dit, mais elle, elle n'oublie rien, jamais, alors ce n'est pas ça qui va l'aider à supporter le départ de Hiro.

 **11\. chuchotant minuit**  
"Minuit, tombent les masques", chuchote-t-il parfois, avant de reprendre, pour quelques minutes, sa véritable apparence, parfois dans son bureau, parfois dans la chambre de Mohinder ; sourire fugitif à l'abri des regards.

 **12\. flèche**  
Les balles le traversent en même temps qu'elle, mieux qu'une flèche en plein cœur, et en même temps qu'elle, il s'effondre sous le poids de ce qu'il a fait.

 **13\. quelles étaient mes chances?**  
Ando aurait du le savoir, pourtant, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer, à chaque fois, qu'il avait une chance avec celle-là.

 **14\. suspendu au ciel**  
Suspendu au ciel, Nathan regarde vers la terre, et l'idée lui traverse l'esprit une seconde qu'il pourrait tout aussi bien ne pas redescendre, mais il doit être élu, et tant de choses, tant de choses à faire.

 **15\. le son de ta voix**  
Tu ne remues pas les lèvres, mais pourtant j'entends le son de ta voix, et les aveux qu'elle prononce ne m'en sont que plus douloureux.

 **16\. allant solitaire**  
A présent, Ted allait solitaire, et aucune compagnie n'aurait pu combler le vide en lui depuis la disparition de sa femme.

 **17\. émerveillement**  
Sa fille, elle a retrouvé sa fille : elle croit d'abord à une farce, puis à un piège, avant de se laisser envahir par l'émerveillement.

 **18\. chez les anges**  
Dernière pensée pour sa femme, chez les anges sans doute, il espère l'y rejoindre, et que la douleur cesse, qu'elle cesse enfin.

 **19\. les jeux joués**  
Parfois Linderman observe les jeux joués dans son casino, observe les humains, et aussi les siens, et il contrôle, les contrôle tous, tous ces jeux, mais pas que les jeux.

 **20\. quand nous sommes seuls**  
Peter n'apparaît que quand ils sont seuls, mais Nikki s'est habituée à sa présence auprès d'elle à chaque instant, et elle pourrait presque le voir quand les autres en sont incapables.

 **21\. mon reflet**  
Son reflet l'effraie de plus en plus, au fur et à mesure que les six mois passent, elle apprend à le craindre, et à craindre ces moments d'absence qui surviennent souvent après qu'elle ait croisé son propre regard.

 **22\. pieds nus**  
Quand elle était petite, sa fille se levait la nuit, et il pouvait entendre ses pieds nus sur le parquet ; alors il se levait et allait s'asseoir près d'elle sur les marches de l'escalier, et lorsque Claire finissait par s'endormir, la tête posée sur son épaule, il la ramenait dans sa chambre et la bordait tendrement.

 **23\. dans la peine et les regrets**  
La première fois qu'il voit la mémoire de sa femme s'effacer, c'est dans la peine et les regrets qu'il la tient dans ses bras ; mais peu à peu, c'est comme s'il oubliait, lui aussi, ce qu'il doit ressentir.

 **24\. où aller**  
Claude avait été un peu désemparé au début, sachant seulement qu'il devait se cacher, mais où va celui qui ne peut être vu ?

 **25\. je ne t'attendais plus**  
Claire le voit qui se régénère et ose à peine y croire : elle n'attendait plus la preuve qu'elle n'est pas seule.

 **26\. sonne minuit**  
Minuit sonne et résonne, mais Gabriel Gray, plongé dans le livre de Chandra Suresh, n'y porte aucune attention.

 **27\. à tes pieds**  
Il a tué, il a accumulé les pouvoirs, et le voilà aux pieds de cette femme, sa propre mère, implorant sa reconnaissance, en vain.

 **28\. entremêlés**  
Isaac ouvre les yeux et observe son œuvre, les destins entremêlés qu'il a peint, et qu'il doit à présent tenter de déchiffrer.

 **29\. refuge**  
Cet endroit même où Zach l'a filmée est devenu pour elle un refuge, et elle espère qu'un jour ils pourront tous deux y revenir.

 **30\. des rêves et des cauchemars**  
Le livre de Chandra Suresh lui a donné des rêves et des cauchemars, mais les rêves ont chassés les cauchemars, l'espoir a chassé la prudence, et la découverte de ce qu'il était réellement a chassé toute retenue.

 **31\. la rose des vents**  
De temps en temps, lorsqu'on lui a raccroché au nez pour la énième fois, les yeux de Mohinder se tournent désespérément vers la carte et fixent la rose des vents ; puis il pousse un soupir et se remet au travail.

 **32\. fuite**  
Ils ont tout prévu, et beaucoup de choses en dépendent ; il ne faut pas qu'elle regarde en arrière, l'Haïtien le sait, leur fuite serait compromise, mais que peut-il faire contre l'amour que Claire Bennet porte à son père ?

 **33\. hanté par des remords**  
Sur les murs il a écrit les remords qui le hantaient, puis il a refermé la porte et continué son chemin.

 **34\. amical principe**  
Il l'a suivi partout, par principe, par amitié, il l'a vu voler une épée dans un musée, l'aider à gagner des jeux de hasard ; il l'a suivi, mais parfois, parfois, Ando se dit qu'il s'est surtout attiré beaucoup d'ennuis.

 **35\. le prix à payer**  
Lorsque Bennet lui assigne la mission, Eden n'y trouve rien de bien difficile, mais les choses se compliquent avec l'arrivée du fils, et parfois elle se dit que c'est le prix à payer pour avoir joué risqué et s'être fait prendre.

 **36\. inspiration**  
Lorsqu'il découvre que l'inspiration ne lui venait pas de la drogue, il éprouve la joie que provoque une victoire sur soi-même.

 **37\. un problème?**  
Il sent parfois un trouble chez Mohinder, l'augmentation de ses battements de cœur, comme un doute, peut-être une phrase qu'il n'aurait pas dû utiliser, quelque chose que jamais Nathan n'aurait dit, mais à sa question le professeur ne répond que par un sourire, qu'il imite, et bientôt tout est oublié.

 **38\. par le chemin du souvenir  
** Il le leur efface, ce chemin, il le leur cache, en quelques minutes, refuge pour certains, poids pour d'autres, lui ne fait pas la différence lorsqu'il pose sa main sur leur front.

 **39\. dans le jardin muet  
** La vue du toit est magnifique, et il ne peut s'empêcher de penser que ce serait un parfait jardin secret, mais depuis quelques secondes ses yeux ne sont fixés que sur la petite créature qu'il porte dans ses bras.  
  
 **40\. jetant des cris joyeux**  
Chaque matin, Hiro l'accueille avec des cris joyeux, et Charlie ne peut que sourire et le laisser la prendre dans ses bras.  
  
 **41\. nous revenons errer**  
L'homme que personne ne peut voir, revenu d'entre les morts, sans attache, il erre ; et au bout de quelques années il ne se souvient même plus de la différence.  
  
 **42\. au bout de la terre**  
Hiro ouvre les yeux et se retrouve à l'autre bout de la terre, mais cette fois il n'a qu'une envie : retourner d'où il vient.  
  
 **43\. mon seul désir**  
Tenant dans ses bras le corps de son frère, Nathan réalise que son seul désir, à présent, ne concerne pas son élection, mais bel et bien un miracle pour lequel il donnerait toute sa carrière, sa vie même, s'il le pouvait.  
  
 **44\. liés par des subtilités**  
Quoi qu'en dise sa mère, Peter sait que son frère et lui sont liés par bien plus de subtilités que leur lien de sang.  
  
 **45\. sans défense**  
Candice se dit qu'elle aime ces regards sans défense, lorsqu'elle prend les apparences les plus inattendues, et les plus douloureuses.  
  
 **46\. rien ne va plus**  
Certes, il fait tout ce qu'il faut pour se persuader du contraire, mais peu à peu, malgré lui, Linderman voit les grandes toiles de son plan se déchirer, les piliers s'effondrer, et s'il le nie jusqu'au bout, il ne peut y changer grand chose : rien ne va plus.  
  
 **47\. les premiers pas**  
Lors des premiers pas dans le casino, Nathan sent le micro, lourd contre sa poitrine, mais il ne se retournera pas.  
  
 **48\. murmure**  
La force de ses murmures l'effraie tout d'abord, puis la fascine, au fur et à mesure qu'elle découvre que le monde est à elle.  
  
 **49\. la mort que j'anticipe**  
Un regard lui suffit pour comprendre, et Eden fait la dernière chose qu'elle a à faire, anticipant la mort par la mort.  
 **  
****50\. me tirer de cet enfer**  
On récapitule : un japonais qui peut se transporter dans le temps et m'appelle Homme-Volant, un autre japonais dont je ne sais pas ce qu'il a à faire là, un ex-junkie qui peint le futur et la petite amie de mon frère… il faut que je trouve le moyen de me tirer de cet enfer.  



End file.
